Enslavement
by LoveIs4Suckas
Summary: New Chapters up, I HAVE CONSENT FROM A PREVIOUS WRITER SO PLEASE STOP WITH THE FLAMES, btw PLEASE REVIEW, IT MOTIVATES ME TO CONTINUE. PS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IT ALL BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO, im not earning money off this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Stop trying to be cool Naruto-baka!" a blonde haired blue-eyed kunoichi yelled. "Sasuke-kun is so much better than you! You'll never be able to beat him."

"Oh yeah! I'll beat that bastard into the ground!" Naruto yelled back angrily at 12 year old girl, named Ino, who had graduated from the academy with him the previous day. They were back at the academy waiting to be assigned to their teams, but Iruka, their sensei, was late and they had gone outside to wait.

"You couldn't even beat that lazy bum!" She yelled pointing to her childhood friend Shikamaru.

"I'm not trying to beat him." He replied pointing at the boy who was lying on the ground. "I'm going to kick Sasuke-bastards' ass."

"You can't! Now leave my Sasuke-kun alone!"

"I bet you I can!" He yelled in Ino's face, having walked over to her.

"Yeah right! The day you beat Sasuke-kun is the day I'll be your slave for a week." She yelled back.

"Fine, be ready to be my slave!" Naruto said with a huge grin.

Yelling back she said "Only if you'll be mine when you lose!"

"I won't lose, so fine." Naruto replied confidently.

Turning to face Sasuke, Naruto yelled out to get his attention "Hey, bastard, get ready 'cause I'm gonna kick your ass."

Scoffing the Uchiha remained silent but turned his attention to the blonde annoyance, standing nonchalantly as if he was unconcerned about Naruto as a serious threat.

Angry at the other boy's lack of emotion Naruto ran forward quickly throwing a punch.

Sasuke seeing the punch coming merely twisted aside to let the punch pass before reaching out to grab the other boys arm throwing him away.

"Yeah! Go Sasuke-kun!"

Crashing into the ground Naruto got up and charged again this time trying to kick Sasuke, only to have his leg caught again and be thrown into a tree. Angrier that the other boy was beating him this easily Naruto decided to use his new jutsu. Running forward he formed a cross seal just before he got to Sasuke and yelled out shadow clone jutsu. Having the two clones for on the other side of Sasuke Naruto had them all attack him at the same time finally landing a few blows to Sasuke while he was surprised at the clones that were solid and could do real damage.

One of the blows was a kick to the head which knocked him out making Naruto the winner to a surprised Ino. "Ha Ino. I told you I could beat that teme." Naruto said after he had recovered from the shock that he had actually won. "Now you have to be my slave!"

"What? No! I was just joking you can't actually make me be your slave baka!" Ino yelled while backing away.

"Hey! Ino! It was your bet, you can't back out of it now." Naruto growled upset that she was going back on her word. "Remember what the ninja code says, you are honor-bound to follow any agreement you make." This was probably the only part of the shinobi code that Naruto knew as it was what he had based his nindo off of.

Not wanting to be seen as weak and not wanting to go against the shinobi code since she had only just become a real ninja she mumbled "Fine, but we don't start until after Iruka-sensei tells us who our teams are." She added the last part because Iruka had just walked up followed by several jounin level ninja.

"Fine, but you have to meet me here after we're done." Naruto declared.

"Fine baka!" Ino yelled angry that the other blonde was taking this so seriously.

Upset at being called a baka Naruto was about to yell something back when Iruka said it was time to come into the classroom.

An hour later the teams had been made with Ino being put on a team with her two childhood friends Shikamaru and Chouji, while Naruto had ended up on a team with his crush Sakura and Sasuke.

Back outside the academy Naruto found Ino waiting impatiently for him. "You're here, finally. Now what are you gonna make me do baka?"

Angry that she was always calling him that he said "First you have to call me Naruto-sama. If you call me baka any more I'll… I'll-"

"You'll what? Huh? Spank me!" She said sarcastically.

Not knowing what else to do he said "Yeah, I'll spank you five times every time you call me anything but Naruto-sama."

Shocked speechless she stood there until she finally said "No! You can't do that. You sick freak."

Grabbing her he turned her around and spanked her hard causing her to scream which drew the attention of the other genins who were still around.

"Oww! That hurt you baka baka baka!"

Not wanting anyone to see Naruto said "Fine follow me."

With that Naruto grabbed her wrist and pulled her along until they found a small clearing next to a stream. Stopping Naruto let her go and turned to face her "You're not being a very good slave Ino-chan. I told you not to call me that anymore. Now you will have to be punished. Now get on you're hands and knees." He said really getting into the act.

"What no you can't be serious baka. I won't stand here and let you spank me!"

"I was just going to spank you but because you're acting like a little baby I guess I'll have to treat you like one." Grinning deviously Naruto then said "Take off your clothes, so I can spank you're naked butt just like a parent would do to their baby."

"What? No I won't!"

Moving faster than she had seen he charged forward making two shadow clones while he grabbed a knife and held it to her throat as the bunshins held her arms tight. "Now Ino-chan you can either undress by yourself or I'll cut your clothes off and make you walk back into Konoha naked."

Scared she knew that she wouldn't be able to beat him especially not with his clones so in order to save herself the embarrassment she said "O-okay, I'll do it."

Grinning Naruto's two clones released her as he stepped back to watch her undress.

"Please Naruto, don't make me do this."

"That's Naruto-sama." He said while fingering a kunai.

"Please Naruto-sama," she said begging.

"No, now hurry up."

Not knowing what else to do she started to pulled off her top, leaving her chest wrapped in bindings. Seeing that he wanted her to continue she pulled off purple skirt revealing a pair of revealing white thong panties that her mom had given her for becoming a shinobi saying that she was now old enough to wear women's underwear and the white wraps she had on her legs.

Seeing her panties Naruto said "Stop. Turn around."

Doing as she was told she turned around letting Naruto see her ass. Her ass made him more horny than anything else. The panties framed her cheeks in such a way as to make them appear even more firm and rounded than would normally be.

A moment later he said "Continue but you can leave you're panties on."

Thankful for that at least Ino stayed facing away from him as she slowly removed her arm coverings followed by all of her wrappings, leaving her almost completely naked.

"Good, now turn around, let me see you." As she turned around Naruto got to see his first pair of real breasts upclose. "You're beautiful Ino-chan. Now I still have to punish you, so get on you're hands and knees."

"H-hai." She said nervously as she got into position.

Resting his hand on her ass he said "Now you earned 24 spankings for calling me baka, so after each spanking I want you to say 'thank-you Naruto-sama' ok? If you don't then I will spank you again for every time you forget."

"Okay."

"Good." Raising his hand he spanked her once causing a red mark to appear on her skin.

"Thank-you Naruto-sama!" She screamed both because she had to and because it hurt.

Raising his hand Naruto spanked her again this time on the other cheek. He continued to do this until he was finished she forgot to thank him only twice.

Once he was finished he began to massage her reddened cheeks soothing them. A moment later with tears still in her eyes Ino heard him say "You can get up now."

Standing up she felt her ass protest from the pain she was in.

"Now I want you to take off your panties."

Dreading what she thought was to come she removed her panties not wanting to be punished anymore.

"Good now come here." Walking towards him she saw that his eyes were focused on her breasts. Out of the wrap it was obvious that hers were fairly large for her age, already a B-cup.

"Now Ino-chan I want you to take off all my clothes." Seeing her panic when he said that Naruto reassured the girl "We're not going to do that Ino-chan, don't worry. We're just gonna go swimming."

Relieved Ino slowly removed his clothes, however it was still too fast for her as she was soon staring at her first dick, a fairly large one at that, it was five inches and he was only 12 years old.

Putting an arm around her Naruto pulled her close to feel her breasts against his skin before pulling her into the stream.

Half an hour later Naruto pulls her out of the water leading her to where she had been spanked.

"Ino-chan, I have one more thing for you to do before I let you go ok?"

Afraid to ask what it is she just looks up at him from the ground where she had fallen, her ass still sore from the beating Naruto had given it earlier.

"I want you to grab hold of my dick and rub it for me until I cum." Seeing her look of horror he added "And I want you to let it splash all over your chest and then rub it in. After that you can put your clothes back on and go home."

Reluctantly she grabbed hold of his dick and wrapped her hand around it. Her fingers not able to completely go around it, making her use two hands. She started very slowly, her reluctance obvious.

"Remember Ino-chan the faster you do this, the sooner you get to go home."

Realizing this she started to put forth some effort and had him at a full erection in no time. However she now had a problem as his dick had dried off and it was getting harder to jerk him. Knowing she needed something to put on him to make him wet she did the only thing she could; she opened her mouth and began to like him all over his shaft earning a lust filled moan from him.

What she didn't know was that this was the first time Naruto had done this and was ready to cum after only a minute of her licking him. Surprising both himself and her Naruto erupted, shooting some of his seed into her mouth, causing her to choke in surprise and close her mouth. With her mouth closed Naruto's seed splashed onto her face and dribbled onto her breasts. What had gone into her mouth she swallowed.

After recovering from her shock Ino remembered his last command and began to furiously rum his cum into her skin wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

Finished she walked over to her clothes and began putting them on. At this time Naruto regained his senses and said "That was excellent Ino-chan," with a big grin. "I want you to come here tomorrow after you finish with your team."

"Hai." She said having finished dressing and started walking away.

"And remember you have to call be Naruto-sama from now on."

This made her pause as she didn't want people to know about her bet with Naruto and what he had forced her to do. "Even in front of my friends?"

Thinking for a moment he replied "No, you only have to do that when we're alone."

Relieved she said "Thank-you Naruto-sama," careful to remember to talk to him with respect so as not to earn another set of spankings.

And with that she left feeling humiliated but determined to see this through, not wanting to break her promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Naruto returned to the clearing to find Ino already waiting for him. From her expression he could tell that she was angry but also confident with a slight smirk on her lips. His experience from years of pranking led him to believe that she was planning something.

Looking around the clearing he saw the leaves had been changed and saw the slight glint of ill concealed trip wires, his observation skill having risen after being humiliated by Kakashi-sensei during his official genin exam earlier in the day.

Before entering the clearing he created a clone to take his place, allowing her to believe that he hadn't noticed anything out of sorts, "Good morning Ino-chan."

"Good morning Naruto-sama," she replied through clenched teeth upset at having to continue the charade but until her trap was sprung she knew at she couldn't fight him again on her own if she didn't want to have a repeat of yesterday's events. "What do I have to do today?"

"I'm hurt Ino-chan, you don't even want to sit and talk, you don't want to be my friend?" Naruto answered, his tone mocking. Seeing Ino's face become a mask of anger he continued "I like how you were dressed yesterday Ino-chan, change back into that for me first, please."

It took her a moment to understand what he meant but when she did her face turned bright red, from anger or embarrassment Naruto couldn't tell. Knowing that she needed him to move into place for her trap to work she slowly began undressing moving her body to a beat that only she could hear hoping that he found it arousing enough to come close enough to touch as that was where the trap had to be sprung from. Her plan worked but it wasn't until she had removed everything but her thong panties that Naruto moved closer, raising a hand to caress her breast, playing with her nipple.

Allowing the pleasant sensation to show on her face Ino moaned in pleasure before releasing the trap that shot kunai out of the bushes from the side directly at Naruto forcing him to dodge straight into a trip wire that caught his foot in a noose and swung him upside down, hanging him over a pit that Ino had dug and filled spikes at the bottom.

Smirking at her 'master' Ino walked closer, careful to stay out arms reach, she said "Now Naruto-sama, how does it feel to be the helpless one for a change."

Inwardly smirking at her obliviousness Naruto watched his clone hang there helplessly, while he slowly made his way around the clearing careful to stay out of eyesight. "Not going to reply coward? Now that you don't have your clones to help you, you couldn't beat anyone. Now you're going to do as I say. The shinobi code does not allow me to break my promise to you, but you can still release me from it. And that is what you're going to do, or else…" She left off her threat evident as she grabbed one of her kunai and was holding it against the rope that was keeping him from falling into the pit.

"No."

"No? No! You'll let me go of this stupid bet or I am going to kill you, you little baka shithead!"

"No."

"You don't get it do you? But now I'm going to have to prove it to you." And with that she cut the rope causing Naruto to fall into the pit and be stabbed multiple times by the stakes in the bottom.

It took her with complete surprise when after he had been impaled that he smiled at her before he poofed out of existence. It was also at this time when she felt a pair of hands on each arm and a knife being held to her throat.

"Now that wasn't very nice Ino-chan." Naruto said from behind her, he was the one holding the knife.

"Wha-? How?"

"You need to work on your traps Ino-chan; I was able to spot them before I even entered the clearing and just created a clone to fall into your trap." Naruto explained to the scared kunoichi. "Now I am going to have to punish you for that."

The two clones on either side of her pulled her to the ground, forcing her to her knees and then making her fall forward so that her ass was in the air. Using the knife he cut the sides of he panties and the pulled them off her making the fabric slide slowly over her pussy lips.

Putting away the knife Naruto formed a cross seal and created a third clone. This was he ordered to strip and then sit in front of Ino's face, it's penis already hard. Lifting her head the clone scooted forward so that Ino's face was now in his crotch.

"Ino-chan, you were a bad girl trying to hurt you're master like that. So now I am going to spank you while you suck on his dick."

"No! No I won't!" Ino screamed terrified.

"Yes you will Ino-chan, remember you are my slave and have to do what I say. Now open you're mouth, or I'll have my clones drag you back into Konoha and tie you naked to a pole in the middle of the marketplace."

"No, please don't." Ino sobbed.

"Then open your mouth Ino-chan, and if you bite down on him I'll continue you to spank you until you're ass bleeds."

"How long…?"

"Until he cums in your mouth, after you swallow it I'll stop spanking you. So suck good and hard Ino, or else you won't be able to sit for a week." Naruto said glad that he had stopped to buy a copy of Icha Icha Paradise the night before, it had so many good ideas as for what to do to a slave girl.

Tears falling from her eyes Ino slowly opened her mouth allowing the clone's penis to enter it. Sealing her lips she began to suck lightly, disgusted at what she had to do.

As soon as he saw his clone's dick disappear into her mouth Naruto raised his hand, bringing it down on her bare ass cheek, causing a loud smack to be heard and Ino to cry out in pain, her mouth coming off the dick.

Seeing this Naruto spanked her again, harder this time yelling "Put it back in your mouth!"

Knowing that she would just be hurt worse she sealed her mouth back onto the penis and began sucking as hard as she could, bobbing up and down slurping his entire dick into her mouth forcing it to the back of her throat when she heard that he moaned loader when she did that. Even still it was a full five minutes before he came in her mouth causing her to choke.

Seeing that the cum and fallen out of her mouth onto the clones stomach she lowered her head using her head to lick it up so that she could swallow it and be done with her punishment.

Realizing that she had finished, he stopped spanking her, it was a good thing she had too as his arm was tired and he didn't know if he could continue. Looking at her he noticed not only her tears but also the fact that her pussy was drenched and the fluids were leaking down her leg.

Lowering his head he sniffed gently and realized that this was definitely not urine, her body had liked what he had done and was preparing itself to be fucked.

But he knew that now was not the right time, everything he had read told him that she would have to beg for him to fuck her otherwise she would always resent him and would rebel at her earliest chance. However he was aching at the chance to fuck her so he decided hurry it along by having his clones flip her over so he could have free access to her pussy.

"You did very good Ino-chan, you will be rewarded."

Opening his mouth he let his tongue take a long slow swipe ending with his lips sealed over her clit sucking gently causing her to moan loudly in pleasure. His clones had released her arms and each taken a breast, using their hands to caress and lips and tongue to pleasure her nipples, trying to overwhelm her with pleasure.

This continued for a while, the only change being that Naruto began to slowly push his fingers into her tight pussy. He started with just one but worked up to having three fingers pumping in and out of her.

"Do you like your reward Ino-chan?" Naruto asked between licks.

"Ungh… uhh… oh fuck yes, it feels so good." She said between gasps and moans. "I want…"

"What do you want Ino-chan?"

"Unn… fuck… I want you to fuck me!" She yelled out finally her lust having overridden everything else her anger, her dignity, everything. She was now a slave to her passion.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes oh god yes, shove that big dick in my pussy you bastard!" she yelled.

Smiling, Naruto removed his clothes and lined his dick up with her pussy and slammed in, breaking through her hymen, causing a pain-filled scream before it was drowned out by the pleasure the clones were bringing to her.

Not pausing to allow her to get used to the feeling of having someone inside her, he pumped into her hard smacking his balls into her ass. A minute later and Naruto felt her pussy become almost painfully tight around him as she screamed out her orgasm. Naruto already excited from just being inside a girl came at the same time filling her pussy with his cum. Thankfully, all kunoichi were taught a birth control jutsu when they start maturing, and Ino had performed it that morning not knowing what to expect from Naruto.

Feeling himself soften Naruto slowly pulled out of her, watching his cum slowly drip out of her used hole. Sliding up Naruto dispelled his clones and kissed Ino gently on the lips, "That was incredible Ino-chan, you're beautiful. I can't wait to do this again."

Looking up at him she replied "Neither can I Naruto-sama." This time the honorific was used without conscious thought, she no longer was pretending he was her master but now thought of him that way.

He had claimed her in the most important way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arriving the next day at the clearing Naruto saw he was the first one there, Ino had yet to show up. Not knowing how long he was going to have to wait he sat down to read his copy of Icha Icha Paradise again, trying to find more ideas to use against Ino so that he could completely dominate her.

He saw nothing wrong with what he was doing to her because he knew that if he were Sasuke Ino would have been spreading her legs the minute they were alone trying to get the arrogant bastard to fuck her senseless, just so she could claim that she had taken Sasuke's virginity. She was a slut and was just upset that the wrong guy had taken her virginity. Well he would show her that he was the best around, that no one could do better than him and if he had to make her his lave to prove it than so be it, because nothing was going to stop him from being the best ninja ever.

Just as heard Ino entering the clearing he found a section that described an outspoken woman become completely dominated after sex in what the woman referred to as the most disgusting way. Looking at Ino he paused to imagine what she would look like with him spearing her as she was on her knees like a bitch in heat, a small smile forming on his lips.

When he came out of his fantasy he found Ino glaring at him. This was a vast difference from when she left last night and was calling him Naruto-sama and praising his sexual performance, practically begging to have him shove his cock up her pussy again.

"Ne Ino-chan why aren't you happy? I thought you had fun last night." Naruto spoke confused as to her behavior.

"Why aren't I smiling? Why aren't I smiling!? I'll tell you why you no talent bastard, you raped me! You took my virginity and made me act like a whore!" She screamed at him her face red.

Saving her punishment for another time Naruto pretended to look confused as he said "Raped you? But Ino-chan you told me to make love to you? I remember you told me to 'shove that big dick in' your pussy. I even asked if you were sure. I would never rape a girl Ino-chan, especially such a pretty one like you."

Outwardly she was fuming that he had denied it but her mind couldn't help but remember back to the first time he fucked her last night, his clones had made her so hot and horny that she had actually begged him to fuck her. As much as she didn't want to admit it he was right, she had wanted it. In fact just thinking about it was making her pussy betray her, getting wet as she thought about how good it had felt to have him so far inside her thrusting into her tight young body as he hit her special spot on every thrust.

As he stood there watching her he saw the anger drain from her face as it became horrified for a brief moment before settling into arousal.

"See Ino-chan, I told you I didn't rape you. You wanted me to make love to you. In fact I remember you coming a few times last night. Your pussy clamped down deliciously around my dick several times milking everything out of me." The last part he dropped his voice down to a husky whisper as the main male character of the book had done when he wanted to get the woman in the mood.

It had its intended effect as Ino unknowingly moved her hand down to her chest and began to lightly rub her nipple through her clothes. "Even now just remembering it you are feeling horny again, wanting to fuck me again. I guess three times just wasn't enough for you, my sexy little slut."

As he had said that Ino became even more aroused not even hearing him call her a slut, her previous anger completely forgotten as she continued to massage her chest, becoming more horny with every passing moment.

Naruto was now fully aroused and his pants were hurting him, quickly throwing off his clothes he stood in the clearing naked watching Ino pleasure herself into orgasm, a small wet stain appearing on the front of her clothes. At this Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer and he rushed over to her kissing her as hard as he could, shoving his tongue into her mouth, feeling her tongue immediately respond to his as they battled for dominance.

Ino was now desperate to get her clothes off; she was burning up and wanted nothing more than to feel his hard rod shoved back inside her, making her cum harder and faster than ever. Because, for all his faults she found Naruto to be an excellent lover with a big thick dick that filled her completely; disengaging her mouth from his she tore her clothes off making it so she would have to walk home in the nude or stay here until it was late so as not to be noticed by her parents or the other villagers.

Once she was completely nude she jumped onto Naruto, wrapping her legs around his waist she once again mashed her lips against his and started humping her pussy against his dick causing it to slide up and down her slit, hitting her clit on every thrust. Still this only made her even more horny. Forcing herself to break away from his mouth she screamed "Fuck me! Stick your fat dick into me and fuck me hard!"

Grinning he released her ass with one hand and used it to line up his dick, dropping her onto him, forcing her body to completely engulf him. Putting his hand back on her ass he bounced her up and down his shaft as she moaned like a whore.

"Whose slut are you?" Naruto asked lifting his head up from the nipple he had be sucking on.

"Yours!" she moaned.

"And who am I slut?"

"Naruto-sama!"

"That's right slut." He said with a smile as she continued to impale herself on his hard shaft driving them both closer to orgasm. "You're my little fuck-slave aren't you?"

"Yes Naruto-sama!"

"You're a good little slave Ino-chan. Now cum for your master, spill your juices all over my big fat cock like the slut that you are."

"Yes Master."

And with that Ino's pussy clamped down on his cock to almost painful levels, milking his cum from his balls. She could feel him spurt into her once, twice three times before he stopped.

"You've been a very good girl Ino-chan."

Panting she replied "Thank you Master."

"But I'm afraid that I'll still have to punish you."

That got her attention, she remembered the last time she was punished and didn't want a repeat, her ass had been so sore that she could hardly walk the next day and she had had her official genin test that day.

"Punish me?"

"Yes, you broke one of my rules."

Looking confused she didn't remember what rule she had broken.

"You called me a bastard." Seeing understanding in her eyes he said "Now I can either spank you again, this time fifty times, you should know better by now, or I give you another punishment."

"What is the other punishment?" she asked almost afraid to know.

"Ah ah, you either have to take it or the spanking." He said waggling his finger at her.

Thinking that nothing could be worse than being spanked she decided to go for the other punishment.

"Are you sure Ino-chan?"

"Yes Naruto-sama."

Nodding he ordered "Now get on your hands and knees ok?"

Nodding she dropped to her knees and then got into position.

Seeing that she was ready Naruto dropped to his knees behind her, extending one hand he used it to scoop up some of their mixed fluids using his index finger to push it into her asshole making her yelp at the unfamiliar sensation.

"What are you doing?" she asked scared turning her head around to look.

"Turn back around Ino-chan, or I'll spank you as well."

Obeying she turned back around closing her eyes in an effort to block out whatever he was going to do to her.

Using his finger to lightly probe her ass he continued to lube her up as he lined his dick up with her pussy so that he could get it as wet as possible.

Feeling his dick slide back into her pussy Ino moaned out in pleasure thinking that maybe this punishment wouldn't be so bad.

However she was soon disappointed when his dick left her pussy and began to push into her asshole.

"Nooo! What are you doing?" She yelped.

"I'm going to fuck your ass Ino-chan, and while I do you're going to thank me for it. Go ahead Ino-chan thank me for fucking your tight little ass. Tell me how much you love it. And make it convincing otherwise I'll punish you even more."

Feeling him push the tip of his cock into her ass she felt that her ass was tearing slightly before crying out "Thank you for fucking my ass, Naruto-sama."

Grinning in pleasure at how her ass squeezed him pushed all the way in until his balls were lying against her pussy.

Gritting her teeth against the pain tears poured down her face as she felt her ass violated time and time again. When she finally got used to the pain she once again thanked him for her punishment.

Before long however her body betrayed her again as her pussy began to leak more fluids, becoming used to and even enjoying the feeling of her bowels being full. Soon she was once more moaning like a common street whore thrusting her hips back to make him go farther up his balls now smacking audibly against her pussy splashing her juices.

"Oh yes! Naruto-sama fuck my ass, please fuck my ass. Yes that's it harder Master harder. Don't stop, I love having you fuck my ass!" She screamed like a wanton slut, no longer caring that this man, boy really, had fucked her in every available hole, taking all of her virginities. What was more she loved it, had she been in her right mind she would have hated it but she couldn't bring herself to care, her body was being abused, used like a sex toy and she loved it.

"Ah…ah. Ino-chan. Your ass feels so good. I love fucking your ass. It's so fucking tight!" Naruto groaned slamming into harder and harder. Feeling his orgasm approaching he reached down to play with her clit, wanting her to cum before he did so as to feel her ass clamping down on him.

With the added pleasure Ino moaned and groaned even loader, rapidly growing closer to her orgasm which almost too soon crashed over her causing her to scream as she felt him join her, his cum shooting into her ass. Her strength lastingly long enough for her to stay up long enough for him to finish cumming before she fell to the ground his dick sliding out of her causing his cum to pool on the ground beneath her.

"You're such a good little slut Ino-chan." He said as he laid down behind her his hand cupping her breast. "But you should rest now. I have big plans for you tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Naruto arrived at the clearing only to get a huge shock. There was Ino...sitting under a tree...completely naked...masturbating while moaning out his name. He is so turned on by this that he quickly strips and was about to go over to her, but, seeing as she hasn't notice him yet, he decides to do something that he saw in a porn magazine.

Forming the handsign for shadow clone jutsu he creates four clones and has them all transform into random guys. Once done he walks over to Ino and grabs her left breast and squeezes hard, causing Ino to moan loadly in pleasure. Having her attention he asks "Having fun?"

This causes Ino to blush and mumble "Yes Naruto-sama." It was then that Ino notices all the other guys around her staring lustfully at her naked body and she hesitantly asks "Um...W-Why are they here?"

Hearing her stutter, Naruto smirks before saying "Why Ino-chan I just thought you were so very good at pleasing me that I thought I shouldn't be greedy and keep you all to myself."

Hearing this Ino quickly becomes horrified at the thought of anyone but her Naruto-sama using her like that. Seeing her look of horror Naruto grins and tells her to get up. As soon as she is up and standing he grabs her legs and roughly shoves his now 10 inch penis up her pussy causing her to scream in pain at the huge size of his penis when last night it was only about 5 inches.

Hearing her scream, Naruto is glad that he had that talk with Kyuubi last night about enhancing his size if he let him feel what he felt.

While all of this is going on the transformed Naruto clones move around Ino. Seeing this Naruto tells one of his clones to lie on the ground and then he forces Ino onto his cock which makes her scream even louder at having her ass penatrated from another 10 inch cock. Once Ino is done screaming Naruto says "Open up Ino-chan." with a smirk. Without question Ino obeys her master. The next instant she is deepthroating another clone while crying thinking she is being used by a bunch of strangers like a common slut. She then feels the other two clones grab her hands and put them on their dicks and she hears Naruto say "Make sure you give them the best handjob that you can Ino-chan or else you'll have to be punished again.

Hearing this she does her best to please all the men using her. Soon all the pain from her ass and pussy goes away leaving only pleasure as she moans around the cock in her mouth causing the clone she is deepthroating to moan and huskily say "Uhnnn...I'm gonna cum..." He quickly pulls back and cums all over her boobs and then before Ino could even catch her breath he slaps her boobs as hard as he can causing her to scream in pain and pleasure. While her mouth is open one of the clones she was giving a hand job quickly takes his place inside her mouth. Throughout this Ino is crying at being fucked like a street whore.

After two more minutes of this she is still crying as her orgasm hits as the clone in her ass and the original Naruto keep pistoning in and out of her at a speed only a shinobi could manage.

Another minute later the clone in her mouth again states that they are about to blow. But this time they don't pull out and she has to swallow it all. At this time the other clone in her ass blows filling her up causing her to orgasm again. Once the clones are done they pull out and leave a distance before dispelling themselves. The last clone that she is giving a handjob to quickly takes the space in her empty ass up much more violently than the other clone had done.

Another minute or two later and another four orgasms the clone in Ino's ass explodes causing yet another orgasm. This clone too goes a distance away before dispelling itself. After about 30 seconds the final and real Naruto says "Uhnnnn...Ino-chan you are so good...uhnnn... here i come...UHNNNNNN."

Feeling the hot liquid being shot into her Ino realises her mistake...she forgot to preform the birthcontrol jutsu this morning.

Feeling even worse she begins to break down and yells "WHY DID YOU LET THEM USE ME!!!!!???? WHY!!!?????? I ONLY WANT YOU TO AND NOONE ELSE!!!!!!! WHY MASTER!!!!??? WHY!!!!!?????" she starts sobbing loudly making Naruto feel bad.

Giving her a kiss to silence her he wispers in her ear "But Ino-chan they were me. They were just clones using a transformation."

Hearing this she calms down a little before noticing that Naruto wasa still in her and was still hard.

Naruto too notices this before pulling back slowly and then slamming as hard as he could into her causing her to scream in pleasure. The feeling of her velvety insides making Naruto want to get even deeper into her as he possibly could.

While trying to get in deeper he lifts her up and pushes he against a tree and repeatedly rams her as hard as he could, loving every second of it. "So you only want me to use you like this Ino-chan?" he asks.

"Yes Master. Oh Master please harder harder harder!!!!" Ino screams as the pressure in her stomache is once again about to burst signaling the impending orgasm.

Naruto, hearing this, more than willingly complide.

After a few more minutes they both came at the same time.

As they came done from the sexually induced high, they started to kiss and then a few minutes later Ino passes out.

Deciding against leaving her here, Naruto dresses her up and brings her to his appartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Waking up, Ino tried to sit up, but found a weight on her arms and legs. Opening her eyes she sees nothing but black, causing her to believe that she is blindfolded. The next thing she notices is that she is completely naked. Starting to get worried, she tries to call out for someone but finds that she is also gagged.

Then she hears it.

Footsteps coming up to her from behind. Becoming even more worried she tries to wiggle out of her bindings but fails.

Pain.

That was the next thing she knew as she felt a leather wip hit her right ass cheek as she screams out in pain, but all that gets out of the gag is a muffled sound.

Then she feels the wip hit her left ass cheek causing her to scream again. This contnues for another ten minutes as she realizes that, although it hurts, she was extremely turned on by being uterly dominated like she was.

Then...it stopped.

That is until she feels something poking at her ass hole.

Going wide-eyed behind the blindfold, Ino tries to get away again.

Naruto was enjoying himself immensly. The feeling of power he held over the bound Ino turning him on so much.

After listening to her muffled screams for a while as he wipped her ass he couldn't hold it anymore and went up to her from behind.

Then he thrust brutally into her ass as she screams louder than ever before.

Oh how he loved to hear her screams. It made him want to hear more of them. Thrusting as hard, fast and as deeply as he could he continued to fuck her ass.

The pain from having her ass taken like that hurt so much more than anything before, but at the same time it turned her on. Soon her screams of pain were replaced with moans of pleasure as the stranger continued to use her ass.

Then they ripped out of her, after filling her with their baby-making-juice, leaving her wimpering in need. She was so close dammit!

Hearing her moans of pleasure, Naruto couldn't hold on anymore as he filled her ass to the brim with his jizz. Deciding that he was done with her ass after that he pulled out of her. He walks around to her front and grabs her left breast roughly causing her to moan.

Feeling her tit get man-handled like it was, Ino couldn't hold back the moan from passing from her lips.

Hearing her moan, Naruto smirks before slapping her right tit as hard as he could only to get the moan that he was hoping for. Quickly putting his dick at her sopping wet cunt, he once again impales her on his shaft, only to get a startled scream from his sexy little fuck slave. Leaning forward, he nibbles on her earlobe getting another of the delicious sounds that he loves to cause her to make.

Feeling her right tit slapped with extreme force she once again can't help but moan in pleasure. The next thing that she feels is being impaled upon a huge nice warm cock, causing a startled scream to escape her. Feeling the warm moist lips over her causing her to make more sensual noises. Then she hears the man say something in a voice that only one person she knew had and she knew instantly who it was...it was her master.

"Ino-chan, I didn't know that you liked it like this." Naruto whispered huskily into her ear.

Just after hearing this Ino heard a knock on the door.

Naruto swore as he was once again so close to his orgasm. He quickly put on some clothes and answered the door only to see...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

A cool breeze blew in as Naruto opened the door; clad in only a shirt he poked his head out.

"Sakura-Chan? Why are you here?" grumbled the blond

"Baka! You beat up Sasuke; I'm here to exact revenge. "

Naruto whimpered as Sakura approached menacingly. As she entered the small apartment, Sakura noticed a strange scent. This strange scent smelt sweet and salty, and it mixed into the smell of sweat

"Naruto, What's that smell?"

**Sakura's POV**

The blond only shrugged shyly and told Sakura to enter. Naruto told Sakura to sit down on his sofa and wait while he got dressed. Feeling slightly curious about her teammate, Sakura explored the house while Naruto was getting dressed. Sakura sat down once she was done; the strange scent permeated the room. The pinkette started to feel hot and bothered, she noticed her panties becoming slightly wet. She started to blush as her mind wandered, her thoughts focused onto a certain raven-haired boy. The mental picture slowly morphed into a blond haired knucklehead that has tried to earn her affection time and time again. Naruto had been gone for nearly twenty minutes and Sakura was getting increasingly horny, she slowly slid her hands in between her legs and gave her slit a discreet rub. Feeling braver she pinched her clit and slid a hand into her pants. Rubbing at her arousal didn't help, she as becoming increasingly horny and she didn't care if she was going to get caught anymore; all she cared about was satiating her desires. Her pace increased as she gave a rather loud moan, she used her free hand to massage her breast. Her panties were soaked to the point that it showed through her pants. Unsatisfied, she stuck a finger into her womanhood letting out a small whimper. She increased the pace and rubber her breast vigorously. Feeling close to her release, she removed her hand from her breast and placed it on her ass. She pushed a finger into her ass and started pumping, whimpering at the pain laced with pleasure. Sakura felt pressure in her stomach, notifying her that she was going to cum

"Naruto!" screamed the kunoichi, as she squirted all over the blonds couch. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body quivered from the orgasm. Her body slid further into the now soaked couch finding a more comfortable position. Now content, the pinkette slowly slid into a deep sleep. She didn't notice the smug look on the blond haired boys face nor did she care, sleep claimed the pink haired girl.

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto returned to his room and sat on the foot of his bed, as he stared at the platinum blond. The blond had awaited her master's return and had spread her legs, exposing her cunt. Naruto felt his member harden as he saw the dripping slit and the cum leaking out of her ass. Naruto removed his boxers and rubbed Ino's opening with his cock. The platinum bond shivered in pleasure as her master teased her pussy, she moaned into her gag as Naruto prodded her entrance. Naruto pushed his manhood into her, giving off a low throaty groan as he did. Naruto fucked her pussy as hard as he could. Ino moaned at the sudden force. Naruto created a shadow clone and instructed it to fuck Ino's ass. Ino suddenly felt an additional rock hard shaft enter her ass. Ino screamed at the double penetration, from pleasure and pain. Tears rolled down her face as the two cocks pounded her holes She felt that she was going to cum, tightening her cunt and ass as her body registered the fact. The Naruto's couldn't bear the increased tightness and came into Ino. The platinum blond came at the exact moment she felt two sticky streams of jizz fill her, rope after rope of thick sticky semen. Naruto looked onto Ino as his clone dissipated. He undid her gag and gave her a long deep kiss as he pulled out, watching as his cum leaked out of her ass and pussy mixing with her own in a small puddle. Giving a satisfied grunt, he got dressed and went to check on his visitor. Naruto could only stare, at the sight of his teammate masturbating only inches away from him. Cerulean orbs widened as the blond heard Sakura scream his name, seconds before her climax. Naruto watched as the pinkette squirted all over his couch and snuggled into it as she did. Naruto covered the pink haired ninja in a blanket and returned to his own bed. Naruto pondered his teammates strange behavior as he lay next to his lover's naked form, as he wrapped a hand around her slender waist. He kissed her neck as he removed the blindfold and rope. Naruto lazily threw the equipment into a corner and lay down next to the platinum blond. He held her close and covered their bodies in a blanket.

Whoa, that was long and hard (that's what she said! Lol what do u think of my first Naruto lemon?

Please rate and no flames. Creative critiscm would b nice


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Sakura woke up to loud moaning and grunting, feeling stiff from sleeping on a couch all night she stretched. She opened her eyes to the strange surroundings as the events of the previous night came back to her. Her eyes widened in disbelief at whose apartment she was in. The pinkette noticed her soaked panties, blushing at the thought of what she did the previous night. She remembered seeing a certain blond haired boy watch her as she had her orgasm. A loud moan broke her train of thought, curiosity at the source of the perverse sound peaked her interest. She walked slowly over to Naruto's door and poked her head through the doorframe. Sakura blushed crimson at what she saw. There was Naruto, thrusting his hips into the slender frame of a girl. Sakura slowly backed away, feeling her cunt starting to drip again. Looking at the petite girl lying underneath Naruto, she noticed a small platinum blond ponytail spread on the pillow.

"Ino" screamed the pinkette as realization of who was laying spread eagle underneath Naruto. The only response the platinum blond gave was a loud sultry moan as the sound of flesh slapping flesh resounded through the room. Sakura didn't know the blond boy noticed her presence nor did she notice a shadow clone sneaking up on her from behind. Sakura noticed the heat she felt between her legs. Sakura now leaned against the doorframe as she discreetly rubbed at her slit. A pair of hands shot out from behind her, one teasing her breast and the other rubbing her cunt through her pants. Instead of retaliating, the pinkette allowed the stranger's hands to tease her body. Sakura moaned at the rough contact and turned to see who assaulted her. Emerald eyes widened at the sight of the knucklehead ninja standing behind her with his rock hard cock prodding into her back.

"Nar...mphh" A tongue entering her mouth, licking and battling her own tongue, silenced the pinkette. Sakura moaned into the kiss as the clone slid his cock between her thighs, rubbing at her slit with his rock hard shaft. Sakura felt her knees buckle at the increased pleasure. The clone brought Sakura over to the bed, and lay her down on top of her platinum blond friend. Sakura stared into the baby blue eyes, as Ino slowly pulled Sakura closer. The two kunoichi kissed, Sakura though hesitant gave into pleasure and returned the kiss with passion. Tongues lashed at each other reverently. The pinkette didn't event notice her panties being removed. Ino moaned loudly as she was being fucked harder. Naruto could only stare in wonder that, here in front of him were two sopping wet cunts on top of each other. Naruto removed himself from the platinum blond and brought his face near the two pussies. The blond licked the two slits slowly, savoring the taste and texture. The two girls moaned into each other's mouths as a pair of fingers pumped into their pussies. Naruto licked at the pair of clits pressed against each other, the girls arched their backs as they screamed. Naruto's face was encased in cum and the two girls lay limp on his bed panting heavily. Naruto created a pair of shadow clones and ordered them to pleasure Sakura while the original and the first clone would screw Ino. As soon as the orders were issued, Sakura was propped up with a pair of faces in between her legs. One licking her ass and the other licked her pussy. The pinkette moaned. "Fuck me, fuck me hard!" screamed Sakura, forgetting that she was a virgin. The clones merely grunted as the forced their shaft into the pink haired girls ass and pussy. Tears formed as the kunoichi's mind registered that she lost her virginity. The clones increased the pace and started to fuck in sync. Sakura started to moan as pain gave way to immeasurable pleasure, and her pussy started to drip. She clung to the clone in front of her, digging her nails into his back. The clone gave a grunt and thrusted into her hard as he stuck his tongue into her mouth. The girl whimpered as her tongue battled for dominance. The clone's cocks began to throb and the one fucking her pussy came hard, shooting thick ropes of semen into her cunt. The clone disappeared in a poof leaving the dripping pinkette to be fucked in the ass by a clone. Meanwhile Naruto and his clone were fucking Ino, who was giving small shrieks of pleasure as the two boys thrusted into her in unison. Naruto kissed the nape of the platinum blonds neck, earning him a sensual moan. Naruto left a trail of kisses on her neck, slowly making his way to her left ear. He dibbled on the platinum blonds ear as the clone thrusted into Ino with great force. Ino mewled at the feeling of pressure in her stomach, signaling her impending orgasm.

"Naruto-Sama, i'm going to cum!" shrieked the blonde kunoichi.

Naruto grunted as Ino tightened on his shaft. Naruto slapped her ass and she tightened hard enough to make the clone cum. Now all that remained was Naruto and the clone fucking Sakura's ass. The clone and Naruto pressed to two girls into each other so they faced each other. Sakura buried her tongue in Ino's mouth as they played with each other's pussies. Naruto and the Clone grunted as they shot their respective loads into the girls. The pinkette and the platinum blond squirted all over Naruto and the clone poofed out of existence. The girls lay down wearily on the floor, cuddling with each other as Naruto lifted them onto the bed. The girls breathing stilled and Naruto then covered them in a blanket. Naruto left the apartment when his lovers fell asleep. He strolled around Konoha, finally arriving at the pet store. He walked into the pet store and went up to the cashier.

"Do you have any collars and leashes?" Asked the blond innocently.

"I would like two collars and tags. I would like one to say Ino and the other Sakura" Paying for the purchases, he returned home to his "pets".


	8. AN

AN: A new poll is up, please vote asap. The new chapter will be started when one of the choices obtain over six votes.


	9. Chapter 9

The Long awaited Chapter Of Enslavement

Upon exiting the pet shop, the spiky haired genin bumped into the weapon mistress of Konoha. The blond noticed this girl's shapely and well proportioned body, which unlike most female genin, was slender and wiry. Naruto continued to stare at the beautiful brunette as her slender hands brushed specks of invisible dust off her coral blouse. Chocolate brown eyes inspected the blonde haired teen, blushing as the blonde gave the girl a foxy grin before apologizing.

"Sorry, uh…"

"Tenten" replied the blushing brunette

"And I am Naruto"

"Gomenasai Tenten-chan, I wasn't really paying attention"

The Brunette blushed a deeper shade of crimson at the use of the affectionate honorific, which the blonde haired teen immediately noticed.

"Are you okay"?

"Yes, What's in the bag" quickly changing the subject before the blonde could ask any more questions.

"Collars for my new … pets" replied the spiky haired blonde

The young kunoichi did not register the slight hesitation before the word "pet" nor did she care, no, the brunette was too busy daydreaming about the blonde teen's chiseled jaw and his muscular hands. The weapon's mistress was letting her imagination run amok, wondering if blonde genin had a ripped body if his muscular hands were any indication underneath the obnoxious orange suit. The blond could only wonder why this young lady had a small nosebleed and a dreamy look on her face as she giggled perversely. Little did she know that this young man before her had a chiseled body from years of training and was endowed with a rather large "tool" in his pants.

The blond only had one thought in his had at the moment "if conditions persist I may have to return to retrieve one more collar"

"Where are you headed at this hour Tenten-chan"?

"Training, i'm an orphan so no one is at home waiting" replied the girl with a look of sadness on her face.

"Well since it's kind of late would you like to spend the night at my house, it is closer to the training zone than I presume your house is"

In any other situation, the brunette would have declined but when a smoking hot blond offers you a place to spend the night and you were wet at the mere thought of his chiseled body who are you to deny such a generous offer.

The hyperactive genin followed the weapon's mistress into the training zone to watch her train, after approximately an hour of training the pair returned to Naruto's apartment. Imagine the look on the brunette's face when she walked into the apartment to see to nude girls approximately her age lying in the blonde boys bed as the scent of arousal and sex permeated the room.

Finally realizing the reason for the collars she looked at the blond only to see him watching her with a smirk.

The sight frightened her with what might happen to her, on the other hand this turned her on immensely, seeing one man dominate to girls to the point that they were to wear collars as a sign of obedience triggered something in this girl. This sight triggered a dominative personality in the brunette, that when coupled with intense arousal clouded her judgment.

The weapon's mistress looked as the smirk of the blond changed to a look of confusion as she strode over and crammed her tongue into his mouth. The young boy's confusion gave way to the pleasure as he returned the kiss, which soon became an intense tongue fight, with both parties fighting for dominance. They broke apart with a trail of saliva following their tongues. The blonde gave an amused look as the girl pulled out a kunai with which she violently removed the upper portion of said blonds' jumpsuit.

With her knee rubbing against the boy's package as she tongue raped his mouth while holding his hands above his head, the youth groaned as his tool hardened against the brunettes upper thigh. The girl's only response was to leave a trail of butterfly kisses along the boy's neck and down on his stomach, stopping just above his hardened member. The kunoichi slowly removed his pants only to get slapped in the face with the teen's rock hard rod. Tenten swirled her tongue around the tip of the prick as she fondled the blonds' balls with her silk smooth hands.

The genin groaned as the girl started to bob up and down on the on his pecker slowing down only to force the gigantic rod further down her throat while stroking the length with slow rough strokes. The brunette felt the cock twitch in her throat signifying that the boy was near his release, stroking harder and faster, she placed soft chaste kisses upon the dick as the ninja moaned.

"Tenten i'm Cumming" cried the blond haired teen as thick sticky ropes of semen decorated the brunettes face panting as the girl wiped off the cum with her fore finger before sucking on it greedily.

She removed her baggy green pants to show that she had not worn any underwear, presenting the blond with a neat patch of curly brown hairs above a her dripping slit. Said blonds' face was roughly forced into her sopping wet cunt, sensing no movement she nicked the blonde with her kunai.

"Lick" Ordered the brunette

The blond teen obliged licking and sucking hungrily on the girl's clit, She moaned as the stuck a forefinger into her pussy as he forced his pinky into her ass. The weapon's mistress was moaning as Naruto started to pump his fingers in and out of the brunette, slowly increasing the speed as she started to clamp down on his fingers. Removing his pinky from Tenten's ass he quickly added another finger to her pussy, reaching deeper until he felt a soft sponge like area in her dripping pussy. Creating a vacuum of air around her pussy the blond forced his fingers down onto the brown haired girls G-spot, causing her to shiver and moan as she squirted like a fountain.

Naruto lapped us as many of Tenten's juices as he could before raising himself and positioning the still shivering Tenten so that she was lying parallel to the blond. He slowly forced his cock into the girl's shaking pussy as he slipped deeper and deeper into her tight little slit. The girl moaned despite her euphoria-induced delirium. Whimpering as the blond stopped moving. Once Naruto had adjusted to her tightness, he started with slow thrusts, eventually building up into rough ramming of his tool deep into her cunt. The brunette moaned as she bounced up and down on his rod. She screamed as she came all over has thigh, clenching down on the thick piece of meat inside her. The blond groaned as his the tightness was practically milking his dick.

"Tenten I'm Cumming!"

The spiky haired teen groaned as he shot his thick sticky cum deep into her pussy, shivering from the sheer pleasure. The pair lay down from their sitting position, while gripping the bun-haired girl by her waist.

"G'night" groaned the blond

"Goodnight"

The two teens fell asleep in each other's arms on the floor, failing to notice the pair of emerald and sapphire eyes watching the two with a mischievous glint in their eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Enslavement

Hey Guys, I'm back from Hokkaido and it's been hectic I got new computers and exams are hellish. I went to Hokkaido for some R&R but I ended up getting stuck on top of mount hirafune in a snow storm with no way down. I've been recovering from the ordeal and during recovery vie had some time to write, Sorry for the wait XD!

The rhythmic sound of slapping flesh and the pungent aroma of sex permeated the room, moans of ecstasy sound from the quivering blonde, pinkettte and brunette. The girls were currently being "rewarded" for being so obedient, abusing and mistreating their master in the eyes of the public and being his little sex toys in the midst of night. It had become increasingly hard to pretend during the day, Sakura and Ino were always known as the biggest fan-girls one could find in fire country and the brunette, Hinata was known as a meek and mild child with a tendency to stutter. However the shy Hyuuga Heiress was a minx in bed, of course only for the object of her affection, _her_ Naruto-kun.

The trio let out a simultaneous moan as they climaxed on the lap of their master, or so they thought. Each of the girls was greedy, they all wanted Naruto for themselves, so when presented with a triplet of Narutos they immediately presumed they had the real one. The original Naruto smiled, 'oh the usefulness of shadow clones', as the clones dispersed into smoke, the three girls lay on the floor. Skin glistening in sweat and cum, their hair matted to their foreheads and their eyes glazed, the trio was spent; they wouldn't have noticed a parade let alone their somewhat short master entering the room with a mysterious black bag.

++++Flashback++++

The brunette had been stalki-ahem I mean inconspicuously following her not-so-secret crush around, and when she had seen the two biggest fan-girls in Konoha enter her crushes house, she couldn't help but feel curious. So using her supremely developed stealth from years of following her crush, she climbed towards the only open window of the house. Entering through the window, Hinata could not believe her eyes. Ino and Sakura were wearing tight leather tops and a leather mini-skirt, barely covering anything and standing infront of the duo was _her_ Naruto-kun, wearing a pair of leather pants with a crop in hand. Hinata blushed a vibrant crimson at the sight and passed out.

When she had awoken she had been strapped onto a chair, and somehow she had been changed into a tight black tube skirt and a frilly black corset. Unaware of her surroundings she did not pay attention to the sounds of sex coming from Infront of her. However she felt a slight buzzing from between her legs and the pleasure welling up inside her. The sudden entry of something into her soaking cunt sent her over the edge, squirting all over the chair and alerting the fucking couple of their "guest's" awakening.

"I trust little Hina-chan feels good?" sounded a familiar voice.

Hinata turned her head around only to find she facing her crush's long hard member, embarrassment was written on the girls face as she tried to understand what was happening, however her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a pair of tongues licking her pussy. Hinata looked down to find a pair of scantily clad fangirls. Ino and Sakura were wearing what appeared to be matching spotted tank tops, miniskirts, cat ears and tails. The combined tongue motions and the fingering of her crush caused her to cum again, all over the faces of Ino and Sakura.

"Hinata, would you like to join the girls and me for some night time activities?" asked Naruto cheekily.

Hinata, not trusting her tongue could only nod in agreement before being unbound and immediately collapsing with her ass facing up towards her new master. Naruto slowly prodded her entrance before hearing a pair of simultaneous whines coming from the feline pair. Naruto slowly formed a cross seal and summoned 3 clones, and while the smoke cleared he hid away in the other room, where the still slumbering TenTen lay. Oh how he would have fun breaking and dominating the weapons master.

++++ End Flashback++++

The girls were now barely managing to stay conscious, the waves of pleasure rippled throughout their bodies slowly breaking their hold on the world. Life was good for Uzumaki Naruto, because not only was he in the throes of passion with 4 beautiful girls but the villagers would throw a fit that not only the heiress to the most prestigious clan of Konaha was his willing lap dog and the only children of Konoha's best interrogators and weapons smith were willing to commit such acts of adultery that would not cross the minds of most normal people. The S&M catalogue found under the Hokage's paper work really helped Naruto with spicing up his bedroom activities, and the four beautiful girls don't seem to be getting bored, in fact, they seem to be enjoying it and embracing the lucidity of their days and free time. These were the thoughts going through Naruto's head as he relentlessly pumped his manhood into the sopping wet cunts of his harem. The last thought going through Naruto's head as the last kage bunshin climaxed and dispersed was, why the hell does an old man have a S&M catalogue.

Wow that was a long chapter, Hope you Enjoyed


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Beta'd by Tiffamee ^^ Hi everyone, IM BACK :D, its been a long time, and im sure this will be a little different from the usual style, tell me what you think :P**

Sienna tones bled amongst umber strands that flowed like smooth silk, the sweetest tones of obsidian and hazel brown melded within sweet doe-eyes with a mischievous gleam. A childish smirk emblazoned proudly upon her delicate features, accentuated by her rose tinted cheeks. The air of innocence she had once seemed to possess was shattered; in its place was an aura of sensuality. Each step she took was lithe and had a force that led me to draw back. My words were trapped in my throat. My response a stifled swallow as she pressed her voluptuous frame against mine, her soft feminine features gaining an animalistic edge, an almost predatory glance was the only precursor as she grasped the back of my head, and pulled me into a kiss.

Never being one to be outdone, I kissed back, a battle for dominance, neither of us willing to halt for air or pause. There was no lull in her fervor to sate her carnal desire, and no less was expected of me. My back hit the wall, muttering a softly spoken grunt; she had taken a chance to seize my lips once more, pulling and clenching at my head and hair in our impassioned lip-lock. Her delicate frame pressed roughly to mine, a chance I took to trace delicate lines down her spine, eliciting the sweetest of moans. Her neck arched back in a seductive moan, and my focus shifted, placing butterfly kisses down her throat, stopping to nibble slightly, only to hear an alluring gasp of surprise that was drowned out in the throes of pleasure as I slid my hands under her dress, cupping her ass, kneading it softly in the rhythm of her gyrations. I reversed the roles, pinning her to the wall, a leg slid in between hers, my thigh positioned to rub against her woman-hood, her fervor to reunite in a kiss made her rub against me, once more garnering a moan that brought out the animal within.

Grabbing her by the waist, I pulled her away, whispering, "You're in trouble now," in a harsh tone as I lay her on the bed, slipping my knee in between her slightly parted thighs as I captured her lips in a bestial kiss, nipping and sucking at her tongue as I ravished her mouth with my own. Trailing my hands down her throat to her chest, I cupped her breasts, softly squeezing and rubbing her nipples, halting my kiss only to trail kisses down between the valley of her breasts, and to nibble at the puckered peaks. Her moans gave me incentive as I slipped my hands lower and lower, pressing my fingers against the dampened spot of her panties, rubbing slowly, and gaining speed and strength in a crescendo of lust. Her moans and whimpers were symphonious, a sensuality unrivalled, gaining volume and a carnality as I slipped my finger into her bare pussy. I adored the way she felt wrapped around my finger as I began to pump. I leant down, my mouth approaching her clit, and breathing softly upon it, teasingly I gave it a lick - one that sent shivers that wracked her body.

I removed my fingers and raised her legs, placing my face at her cunt. The scent of arousal, cloying, an insanity stirred within me, urging to drive my tongue as deep as I could, suckling at her clit as I traced circles around it, all while holding her bucking hips, taking joy in each sweet moan and groan. She pushed me away, and grabbed my shirt, pulling me close, she hissed, "Stop teasing me, and fuck me… now!"

Her order, the sheer seductive tone had my pants removed and my stiffly wrapped member placed at the entrance of her tight little pussy. At her beckoning I slowly pushed it in, tentatively at first, taking her gasps of pleasure as incentive, I slid in more and more. I teased her slowly and torturously, only to roughly slam it in and pull back out just as fast, repeating this at random.

"I said, stop teasing me and fuck me, hard and rough!" she gasped, raising her legs onto above my shoulders. I leant down and fucked her dripping wet cunt, groaning softly as she clenched and bucked her hips at random, moaning my name, eroticism dripping with each vowel. Her moaning, music to my ears, brought me close. She screamed, "I'm coming!" with an almost pained groan. She brought her head close saying only, "Cum inside me, I want to feel it…" in between her whimpering cries. I released my load as she arched her back and moaned one final time, laying down upon the bed in a tired manner, her hair splayed about, her form like that of a hedonistic goddess. The sweat that glistened on her form would be an image that I would forever hold dearly within my heart, her sybaritic beauty burns forever in my mind.

"Well, Hinata, it seems like you belong to no one but me now," I smiled.

"Shut up, Naruto."


End file.
